Weiße Möwen
by Merowen
Summary: 10 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg kehrt Legolas mit überraschenden Nachrichten nach Minas Tirith zurück und das Schicksal stellt ihn und seine Freunde vor eine neue Herausforderung. Werden er, Aragorn und Gimli sich erneut in ein Abenteuer stürzen?
1. Die Felder von Pellenor

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**_Disclaimer_**: Der Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien. Und vielleicht ein bisschen Peter Jackson. Aber bestimmt nicht mir. Tur mir leid, dass ich mir alles mal ausgeliehen habe, aber ich verspreche ich spiele nur damit und geb alles wieder heil zurück. Ich versprech's. Echt. ;-)

**_A/N_**: Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich mich nie an FF zum Thema HdR heranwagen würde. Die Vorlage ist einfach zu großartig. Aber es hat mich so in den Fingern gejuckt, dass ich dann doch angefangen habe. Nehmt's mir also nicht übel. Vielleicht gefällt's euch ja. Ich habe nicht den Anspruch, mich auf Tollkiens Niveau zu begeben. Außerdem ist viel in dieser Story vom Film inspiriert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

**1. Die Felder von Pellenor**

Die langen blonden Haare des Elbs wehten im warmen Sommerwind, der über die Ebene strich, als dieser auf seinem Schimmel auf das entfernt liegende Stadttor zu ritt. Ein sanftes Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht, als er die Hauptstadt Gondors näher rücken sah, und mit ihrem Anblick die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten.

Fast zehn Jahre war es nun her, dass Aragorn, Gimli und er hier von Bord des Schiffes gegangen waren und sich in das Schlachtgetümmel gestürzt hatten. Die Ebene, heute wieder mit Gras und Korn bewachsen, war damals schwarz vor Uruk-hai gewesen. Es war eine gewaltige Schlacht gewesen, mit vielen Verlusten, aber letzten Endes hatten sie nicht nur die Schlacht, sondern auch den ganzen Krieg gewonnen.

Legolas lenkte seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und auf die Stadt, die vor ihm lag. Minas Tirith war erblüht. Nicht nur dank der Elben, die ihr Können aufgewendet hatten, um aus der einst zwar weiß genannten aber doch so grauen Stadt eine grüne werden zu lassen, indem sie Gärten und Parks angelegt hatten, Bäume gepflanzt und Efeu hatten ranken lassen, nein, auch den Zwergen musste ihr Teil am Erfolg zugestanden werden. Sie hatten ihr ganzes Können aufgebracht, um nicht nur die zerstörten Mauern wieder aufzurichten, sondern auch zu Verbessern und zu Verschönern, wo es ihnen möglich war.

Schon zu Aragorns Krönung waren viele der vormals leerstehenden Häuser wieder bezogen worden und seit König Elessar über Gondor herrschte, erfreute sich die Stadt wachsender Beliebtheit.

Nach allem, was Legolas in Eryn Lasgalen vernommen hatte, hatte sein alter Freund als König schon viel Gutes für die Menschen Gondors getan. Die fehlende Furcht vor dem Feind im Westen war das eine, aber viel wichtiger schien ihm, dass sich jeder in diesem Land wohl zu fühlen schien. Die Menschen, die er getroffen hatte, waren hilfsbereit gewesen und ihm vorurteilsfrei begegnet. Aragorn hatte es möglich gemacht, dass die freien Völker Mittelerdes wieder freundschaftlich miteinander umgingen und Elben, Menschen und Zwerge gemeinsam in den Reichen Gondor und Andor leben konnten. Von den Hobbits hatte man außerhalb des Auenlandes lange nichts mehr gehört, aber Waldläufer hatten ihm berichtet, dass es gut um sie stand und sie sich wieder in ihre kleine abgeschiedene Welt zurückgezogen hatten, die sie so sehr liebten.

Eigentlich war alles genau so, wie es hätte sein sollen. Trotzdem, wer den Elben kannte, wusste, dass Legolas trotz allem nicht glücklich war, als er sein Pferd am glänzenden Stadttor zum Halten brachte. Mithril und Stahl, so wie die Zwerge es versprochen hatten. Wahrscheinlich war dies das wertvollste Tor in ganz Mittelerde, aber Legolas interessierte mehr der junge Wachmann, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Was führt Euch in die Stadt, werter Herr?", fragte dieser.

„Persönliche Angelegenheiten", entgegnete Legolas knapp, jedoch nicht unfreundlich. Es war nicht seine Art, viele Worte zu machen, und so wollte er es auch beibehalten. Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, so sage auch nichts, hatte ihm seine Mutter beigebracht, und so hatte er es von Kindesbeinen an gehalten.

„Wir hatten lange keine Elben mehr zu Besuch in Minas Tirith", versuchte der Wachmann ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch Legolas' Antworten blieben kurz.

„Viele der Erstgeborenen sind mit dem Ende des Dritten Zeitalters über das Meer gesegelt."

„Ja, das wird es wohl sein", stimmte der Wachmann zu und blickte zu Legolas hinauf, sein Blick auf dem Bogen und auf der Suche nach weiteren Waffen. „Ich muss Euch das Versprechen abnehmen, Eure Waffen in der Stadt nicht einzusetzen, es sei denn, es besteht Gefahr für Leib und Leben. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?"

Legolas lächelte kaum merklich. Ein Versprechen. Dinge mussten wahrlich gut in Minas Tirith stehen, wenn man sich auf die Versprechen der Reisenden verlassen konnte.

Er nickte. „Ich verspreche es."

„Nun, der Weg in die Stadt steht Euch frei. Wenn Ihr eine Unterkunft für Euch oder Euer Pferd benötigt, so wird euch im zweiten Ring gerne geholfen. Das Gasthaus ist gut und im Stall stehen sogar die Pferde des Königs und der Königin."

„Danke", entgegnete Legolas und ließ sein Pferd durch das Tor schreiten, als er es sich anders zu überlegen schien.

„Sagt, wisst Ihr, ob der König und die Königin in der Stadt sind?", fragte er.

Der Wachmann nickte. „Ja, selbstverständlich. König Elessar und Königin Arwen sind in der Stadt. Jedoch vernahm ich, dass sie heute den ganzen Tag in wichtige Dinge involviert seien und nicht gestört werden möchten. Solltet Ihr mit Ihnen sprechen wollen, so müsst Ihr Euch wohl bis morgen gedulden."

Legolas nickte zum Dank und ritt in die Stadt hinein, vorbei an der Reiterstatue und die ansteigende Straße hinauf.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**A/N:** Also? Was denkt ihr bis hier?


	2. In Minas Tirith

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**_Disclaimer_**: siehe Kapitel 1

**_A/N_**: Es geht weiter. Ich geb's ja zu, bis jetzt ist noch nicht viel passiert, aber so eine Handlung will ja auch aufgebaut werden. Sagt mir, wie's euch gefällt.

Und ich denke renawitch hat Recht... ich könnte einen Betaleser gebrauchen. Falls jemand Lust und Interesse hat, bitte einfach melden. Merowen(a)gmx.de Danke!

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

**_2. In Minas Tirith_**

In den Straßen von Minas Tirith wimmelte es vor Menschen, so dass Legolas bald abstieg und sein Pferd hinter sich hertrotten ließ. Er erntete einige neugierige Blicke, denn Pferde in der Stadt kannte man, trotz der engen Beziehungen zu Rohan, nur von den Besuchern der Stadt, nicht aber von ihren Einwohnern. Legolas führte seinen Hengst Aranell die Steigung hinauf, bis sie am Stall ankamen, der neben einer Gaststube lag. Ein älterer Mann fütterte gerade einige Pferde, als er Legolas kommen sah.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte er.

„Ich suche Unterkunft für mein Pferd."

„Da seid Ihr hier in meinem Stall goldrichtig, mein Junge. Bringt es nur hinein. Die zweite Box, gleich hier vorne rechts, ist frei. Soll ich es gleich mitfüttern? Wie heißt es denn?"

Mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck verschwand Legolas mit seinem Tier in der Box um diese in Augenschein zu nehmen. Alles war reinlich und mit frischem Stroh ausgelegt.

„Mae, Aranell?", fragte er leise und wie zur Bestätigung wieherte der Hengst.

Nachdem er ihn von seinem elbischen Zaumzeug und dem Gepäck befreit hatte – einen Sattel hatte er ohnehin nicht benutzt – ließ Legolas Aranell in der Box zurück und trat in die Boxengasse hinaus. Langsam schlenderte er an den Pferden vorbei, bis er zu einem kam, das freudig zu wiehern schien.

Der ältere Mann schien erstaunt, als Legolas stehen blieb und dem Tier sanft über die Nüstern und die Blesse strich. „Roheryn", sagte er leise. „Ce si? ... Law, Arod e ú-hi."

Obwohl er kein Wort verstanden hatte, erkannte der Stallbesitzer die Szene als das, was sie war. Ein Wiedersehen unter alten Bekannten. „Ihr kennt das Pferd unseres Königs?"

Legolas nickte nur und beantwortete schließlich die Fragen, die ihm gestellt worden waren. „Bitte füttert auch mein Pferd. Sein Name ist Aranell."

„Wird gemacht, Junge. Wenn Ihr ebenfalls Unterkunft und Verpflegung braucht, so geht nur in die Gaststube nebenan. Meine Frau Lore wird dort sein. Sagt ihr nur, der alte Gamwich habe Euch geschickt."

„Danke, das werde ich tun."

Er wandte sich ab und ging aus dem Stall, hinter sich ein kopfschüttelnder Alter der leise murmelte. „Merkwürdig. Ein Elb, der das alte Pferd unseres Königs kennt? Die Dinge werden doch immer merkwürdiger."

Legolas ging hinüber ins Gasthaus, immer noch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das „Junge"von Gamwich hatte gute Erinnerungen an seinen alten Freund Gimli geweckt. Der hatte es auch nicht lassen können, ihn mit „Junge"anzureden, unabhängig von Alter und Erfahrung.

Er ging durch die Tür und fand sich direkt in der Gaststube, in der es noch ziemlich leer war. Nur zwei Männer saßen bei einem Bier in der Ecke, die restlichen Tische waren leer. Die Anzahl der einfachen Holztische und –stühle ließ jedoch vermuten, dass sich die Gaststube zur Essenszeit noch füllen würde. Alles war einfach aber sauber und gemütlich eingerichtet.

Als die Tür zufiel, eilte eine Frau aus der Küche, deren Körperumfang zu bestätigen schien, dass ihre Kochkünste mehr als genießbar seien. Ihr einfaches Kleid war sauber, nur auf ihrer Schürze zeigten sich Flecken, wie sie beim Kochen entstanden. Sie wischte sich die Hände in der Schürze ab und begrüßte ihn herzlich.

„Hallo! Seid Ihr auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft?"

„Ja", bestätigte Legolas. „Der alte Gamwich schickt mich."

„Na, dann kommt herein. Ich bin Lore."

Sie musterte ihn unauffällig, doch nicht unauffällig genug für Legolas' aufmerksamen Blick. Auch sie hatte lange keine Elben mehr gesehen, außer der Königin hatten fast alle die Stadt verlassen, und auch die zeigte sich nur selten. Und dieser trug auch keine feine Kleidung, so wie die Königin, sondern unempfindliche Stoffe. Trotz des schönen Wetters trug er eine Hose und ein Oberteil aus Wildleder, unter dem eine langärmelige Tunika hervorblitzte. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie die feinen Stickereien auf dem Oberteil und auch die Tunika schien aus feiner Seide zu sein.

Erleichtert fuhr sie fort. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass dieser Herr Schwierigkeiten bei der Zahlung machen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich immer auf ihren Eindruck verlassen können und so wollte sie es auch halten.

„Wie lange gedenkt Ihr zu bleiben, Herr...?"

„...Legolas", ergänzte er. „Vorläufig nur eine Nacht, eventuell zwei."

Die Wirtin Lore nickte. „Folgt mir."

Sie zeigte ihm den Weg durch eine seitliche Tür und die Treppe hinauf. Oben öffnete sie eine Zimmertür und ließ ihn eintreten. Wie alles hier machte auch das Zimmer einen guten Eindruck. Es gab ein Bett, einen Tisch und einen Stuhl und einen Schrank neben dem Kamin, den Legolas in dieser Jahrszeit nicht benötigen würde. Alles war sauber und in gutem Zustand.

„Ist es recht?", fragte Lore und Legolas nickte zustimmend.

„Falls ihr ein Bad nehmen wollt, so will ich Euch in einem der Waschräume gerne Wasser heiß machen. Es wird aber einen Moment dauern."

„Ja, ein Bad wäre gut", sagte Legolas und freute sich in Gedanken schon darauf, seinen müden Knochen und Muskeln ihre wohlverdiente Erholung zu gönnen. Obwohl die Reise ereignislos verlaufen war, so freute er sich doch auf ein Bad, etwas Warmes zu Essen und die Nacht in einem Bett. Er fügte hinzu, „Ich wollte mich ohnehin noch ein wenig umsehen, ehe es dunkel wird. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich in einer Stunde zurück bin?"

Lore nickte. „Natürlich. Lasst mir Euch nur noch den Waschraum zeigen."

Legolas ließ sein Gepäck und seine Waffen – bis auf einen Dolch in seinem Stiefel - in einer Ecke des Raumes zurück und schloss die Tür, bevor er der Wirtin zurück ins Erdgeschoss folgte, wo sie ihm den Raum zeigte, in dem eine große Wanne stand, sowie Handtücher, Seife und was er noch zum Baden benötigen könnte. Über einer kleinen Kommode an der Seite hing ein Spiegel, der zwar an den Rändern schwarze Flecken aufwies, ansonsten aber unbeschädigt war. Im kleineren dahinter liegenden Zimmer schien es einen Brunnen und eine Feuerstelle zu geben, auf der man das Wasser erhitzen konnte.

„Dann in einer Stunde?", fragte sie und der Elb nickte.

„Ich werde da sein."

„Dann wird auch das Essen fertig sein, solltet ihr Hunger haben", informierte sie ihn noch.

Legolas sah ihr noch nach, als sie wieder in der Küche verschwand, dann ging er hinaus. Er schlenderte durch die Straßen, sah bei einigen Händlern vorbei und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um bei einem Waffenhändler seinen Vorrat an Pfeilen aufzustocken, ehe er in das Gasthaus zurückkehrte.

Nachdem er nur schnell frische Kleidung aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte, ging er zum Waschraum und klopfte an die Tür, wohlwissend, dass das Geräusch von Wasser, das von einem Eimer in eine Wanne geschüttet wurde, nur von Lore stammen konnte.

„Herein", ertönte auch gleich ihre helle Stimme und er öffnete.

„Ich bin soeben fertig geworden", lächelte Lore und fügte beim Hinausgehen hinzu, „Dann werde ich Euch nun alleine lassen. Schiebt den Riegel vor, wenn Ihr ungebetene Gäste vermeiden wollt."

Legolas nickte lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Kleidern und tauchte in das warme Nass ein, das seinen Körper sanft prickelnd umschloss. Mit der Seife, die auf einem Hocker neben der Wann lag, begann er sich zu waschen und verließ das Wasser nicht, bevor er sich nicht völlig entspannt fühlte.

Mit einem der Tücher, die auf der Kommode lagen, trocknete er sich ab und kämmte sich dann die Haare. Nachdem er in die einfache hellbraune Tunika geschlüpft war, die er mitgebracht hatte, flocht er seine Zöpfe neu und griff seine Sachen zusammen, um sie vor dem Abendessen zurück aufs Zimmer zu bringen.

Wenige Minuten später betrat er die inzwischen gut gefüllte Gaststube, in der ihn Lore gleich an einen freien Tisch winkte. „Setzt euch, setzt euch. Kann ich Euch etwas zu Essen und Trinken bringen? Das Bier ist vorzüglich und meinen Braten macht mir so leicht keiner nach."

„Dann bringt mir Bier und Braten", bestellte Legolas, als er sich an den letzten freien Tisch in der Ecke setzte.

„Sehr gern", entgegnete Lore, ehe sie – nicht ohne noch weitere Bestellungen zugerufen zu bekommen – in der Küche verschwand.

Einige Zeit später erschien der alte Gamwich, jetzt nicht mehr in seiner Stallkleidung, sondern wie seine Frau mit Schürze, und stellte ihm sein Essen auf den Tisch.

„Lasst es Euch schmecken."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Im Palast von Minas Tirith

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**_Disclaimer_**: siehe Kapitel 1

**_A/N_**: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

**_3. Im Palast von Minas Tirith_**

„Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten, Hauptmann?", wollte König Elessar zum Abschluss des Gesprächs über die aktuellen Informationen von der Stadtwache wissen, doch sein oberster Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Herr, das war alles."

„Gut, dann sind wir hier fertig."

Der Hauptmann stand auf und verneigte sich vor seinem König, der statt auf seinem Thron mit ihm gemeinsam am Tisch gesessen hatte, und verschwand durch die Tür.

Im selben Moment betrat jemand anderes den Saal durch einen Vorhang an der Rückseite und Aragorn musste sich nicht umdrehen, um seine Frau an ihren fast lautlosen Schritten zu erkennen.

„Arwen", sagte er leise, wohlwissend, dass sie ihn hören würde. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sanft nickend trat sie neben ihn, sah auf ihn hinab und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, während er einen Arm um ihre Körpermitte schlang. Sie war seine Frau. Immer wieder überraschte ihn dieser Gedanke, auch wenn er sich doch langsam daran gewöhnt haben müsste. So lange kannten sie sich schon und so lange hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass es tatsächlich einmal so weit sein würde, doch als er sein Schicksal angenommen und König geworden war, hatte auch Elrond nichts mehr gegen diese Verbindung sagen können. Und jetzt stand sie hier, strahlend schön wie eh und je und erlaubte es, dass er sie berührte. Schon als Kind in Bruchtal hatte er gelernt, dass Elben das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt nicht zu teilen schienen, und doch ließ sie es zu, schien es gar zu genießen.

„Kann es sein, dass Legolas in der Stadt ist?", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Legolas? Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich hörte die Mädchen in der Küche darüber tuscheln, dass ein blonder Elb in die Stadt gekommen sei, den Roheryn erkannt haben soll."

Aragorn lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihren flachen Bauch und fragte, „Hätte er uns sein Kommen oder zumindest seine Ankunft nicht angekündigt?"

Dann sah er zu Arwen hoch und verstand ihren Blick sofort. „Nein, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn es kein offizieller Besuch ist, du hast Recht. Warte!", bat er dann und lief zur Tür hinaus, bis vor zum Rand der Mauer. Er beugte sich hinüber und sah den Hauptmann, mit dem er gerade noch gesprochen hatte, zwischen den Menschen im Ring unter sich entlanggehen.

„Hauptmann?!", rief er und rollte die Augen, als er die förmlichen Höflichkeitsbezeugungen sah, die die Menschen ihm zu Ehren ausführten.

„Mein Herr?"

„Sagt, ist heute ein Elb eingetroffen?"

Der Hauptmann nickte. „Ja, mein Herr. Heute Nachmittag. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Doch, es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte Aragorn seinem Hauptmann. „Wisst Ihr, wo ich ihn finden kein?"

„Nein, mein Herr, leider nicht. Soll ich..."

„Nein, nicht nötig", unterbrach Aragorn ungeduldig. „Geht nur."

Er eilte in den Palast zurück, in dessen Empfangshalle Arwen ihn erwartete. „Du gehst ihn suchen?", nahm sie an.

„Ja, das werde ich."

Obwohl er kein weiteres Wort sagte, wusste seine Frau doch, wie sehr er hoffte, dass es tatsächlich Legolas sei. In ihren gemeinsamen Gesprächen ging es mehr um die Ereignisse der heutigen Tage, als um das, was früher gewesen war, doch manchmal, an ruhigen Abenden, schwelgten sie beide in Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten, und dann kam auch die Sprache auf den blonden Elb, denn in ihrer beider Leben hatte Legolas schon lange eine große Rolle als Freund und Vertrauter gespielt.

Arwen hatte das eine oder andere Mal aus seinen Bemerkungen und gedankenverlorenen Blicken ableiten können, wie sehr Aragorn ihn vermisste und so lächelte sie, „Gehe nur. Ich bleibe hier."

Aragorn lief erneut los, kehrte dann aber um und drückte ihr seine Krone in die Hand. „Schlimm genug, dass mich so schon jeder erkennt", grinste er, ehe er erneut verschwand.

Arwen sah ihrem Mann nach, wie er die steile gewundene Straße hinabeilte und wie üblich sein Volk zur Verwunderung brachte, wenn er den ihm entgegengebrachten Verbeugungen so gar keine Beachtung schenkte. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, dachte sie bei sich, als sie in den Palast zurückging. In seinem Herzen war er immer noch ein Waldläufer, der sich lieber in einem schmutzigen Mantel in einer Gaststube in Bree aufgehalten hätte, statt im Palast von Gondor seiner Meinung nach völlig überflüssige Ehrerbietungen entgegenzunehmen, und doch hatte er sein Schicksal angenommen und hatte in seiner kurzen Zeit als König schon vieles verbessert.

Jetzt aber hätte er gerade alles für seinen alten Mantel gegeben, denn auch ohne Krone erkannten ihn die Menschen als ihren König und behinderten dadurch seine Suche. Am oberen Brunnen standen einige Frauen, doch als er fragte, ob sie einen Elben gesehen hatten, knieten sie nur nieder und antworteten nicht.

„Einen Elben?", wiederholte er. „Bitte, steht auf. Ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob ihr einen Elben gesehen habt."

Verwirrt sahen die Frauen auf und erhoben sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe, als sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkten.

„Ein Elb? Nein, den haben wir nicht gesehen", sagte schließlich eine und sah ihrem König verwundert nach, als dieser weiterlief und ein „Danke"zurück in ihre Richtung rief.

„Was hat er nur?", hörte Aragorn die Frauen noch tuscheln, als er schon die nächsten fragte.

„Hast du einen Elben gesehen?", rief er einem Mädchen zu, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, das Lebensmittel nach Hause trug, doch als ihm gewahr wurde, wer es da angesprochen hatte, stolperte es vor Schreck und seine Lebensmittel polterten über die Straße. Der König? Aber wo war die Königin? Und ihre Begleiter? Der König lief doch nie einfach so durch die Straßen. Ja, manchmal, da hatte es ihn über die Ebene reiten sehen, aber doch nie hier alleine in der Stadt.

Aragorn fing einen Kohlkopf und ein paar Kartoffeln wieder ein und tat diese in den Einkaufskorb zurück. „Hast du?", wiederholte er seine Frage, als das Mädchen, Schamesröte im Gesicht, noch versuchte, sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

„Habt Dank, mein Herr", murmelte sie, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Und verzeiht, ich..."

Lächelnd strich Aragorn ihr mit der Hand übers Haar. „Es ist ja gar nichts passiert", sagte er. „Was hat dich nur so erschreckt?"

„Ich... Majestät... ich..."

„Nun beruhige dich doch"; sagte er leise. „Willst du das für mich tun? Atme ganz ruhig ein und aus."Nach einer Minute fragte er, „Besser?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

„Wie heißt du?", wollte der König wissen und noch mit zittriger Stimme antwortete sie, „Marissa, mein Herr."

„Gut Marissa. Denkst du, du kannst mir meine Frage beantworten?"

Sie nickte.

„Hast du heute hier in der Stadt einen Elben gesehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Herr, das habe ich nicht. Ich war doch nur kurz einkaufen und jetzt werden meine Eltern auf mich warten und..."

„Dann lauf schnell nach Hause", entließ Aragorn sie und fügte hinzu, „Und wenn deine Eltern dir die Verspätung nicht verzeihen, dann schicke sie zu mir."

Marissa lachte. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Aber ich will mich beeilen."

Sie lief los, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Ihr seid ein richtig netter König", rief sie Aragorn zu, bevor sie weiterlief und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht.

„Ich muss häufiger alleine durch die Stadt laufen", dachte er lachend bei sich, als er weiterging und erst anhielt, als ein Mann sich vor ihm verneigte.

„Mein Herr, wie ich hörte, sucht Ihr einen Elben?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?"

„Ja, mein Herr. Er war im Waffenladen, gerade heute Nachmittag."Der Mann deutete auf den Eingang eines Geschäfts, vor dem ein anderer Mann gerade die Auslagen einräumte.

„Danke!"

Aragorn ging auf den Mann vor dem Geschäft zu und fragte diesen nach einem Elben. Er nickte. „Ja, da war einer da. Hat Pfeile für seinen Bogen gekauft. Aber wo er danach hin ist, weiß ich nicht. Fragt doch mal im Gasthaus neben dem Stall. Vielleicht weiß Lore etwas."

„Das werde ich tun. Habt vielen Dank!"

Wieder ließ er ein paar verdutzte Männer und Frauen stehen, als er weiterlief und schließlich vor dem Gasthaus Gamwich zum Stehen kam. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, doch als er die Blicke der Gäste in der Gaststube sah, wäre er am liebsten wieder hinausgelaufen. Auf einen Schlag verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Seufzend sah Aragorn sich an, wie alle Gäste aufsprangen, winkte dann aber ab und deutete, dass sich alle wieder setzen sollten, was aber die wenigsten direkt befolgten.

Da kam Lore von ihrem Platz hinter dem Tresen hervor, schob sich an den immer noch stehenden Gästen vorbei und fragte, „Darf ich euch weiterhelfen, mein Herr?"

Aber Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielen Dank."Dann lächelte er, „Ich habe bereits gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe."

Hochaufgerichtet ging er auf den Tisch in der Ecke zu an dem Legolas gesessen hatte und neben dem er jetzt stand, seine Augen auf Aragorn gerichtet. Für einen Menschen hatte Aragorn sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Seine ehemals dunkelbraunen Haare zeigten nur einige graue Strähnen mehr als bei ihrem letzten Treffen und seinen Bart hatte wie früher üblich die Länge von drei oder vier Tagen erreicht. Die Zeiten des gepflegten Bartes wie bei seiner Krönung waren wohl vorbei. Für einen Moment sahen die beiden sich an, bis Legolas leise und etwas erstaunt fragte, „Man carich si?"

Es klang nüchtern, fast kühl, doch seine Augen verrieten die Freude über das Wiedersehen mit dem alten Freund.

„Was ich hier mache? Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was du hier machst, oder?", entgegnete Aragorn und auch in seinen Augen blitzte es. Dann ging ein strahlendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das auch Legolas ansteckte und so legte Aragorn endlich seinem elbischen Freund die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sacht. Legolas erwiderte diese Geste, die die herzlichste Begrüßung darstellte, die Elben unter Freunden duldeten.

„Legolas, mellon nin, was machst du hier? Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du in der Stadt bist?"

Der Elbe zuckte nur mit den Achseln und mit dem Ansatz eines Nickens machte er Aragorn darauf aufmerksam, dass alle Gäste ihr Gespräch zu verfolgen schienen.

Der verstand und wandte sich um. „Lore?", rief er und ging auf die Frau zu. „Ihr seid doch Lore, oder?"

„Ja, gewiss, mein Herr", nickte sie. Dass der König ihren Namen kannte, ließ sie vor Aufregung erröten.

„Ihr könnt doch etwas für mich tun. Bringt allen hier etwas zu trinken. Ein Freund ist in der Stadt, wir haben Grund zu feiern."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Was ist mit Euch, mein Herr. Was trinkt ihr? Bier? Wein?"

„Bier", lachte Aragorn, als er die begeisterten Rufe der Gäste hörte, die sich nun endlich wieder hinsetzten. „Bier für alle!"

Lore verschwand sogleich wieder hinter der Theke und half ihrem Mann, der dort bereits mit dem Bierzapfen begonnen hatte. Aragorn aber ging an Legolas' Tisch zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Besser?", fragte er und Legolas nickte. „Ja."

„Ist das bei euch in Eryn Lasgalen auch so schlimm?", fragte Aragorn, doch Legolas sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Diese ständigen Verbeugungen, das fassungslose Staunen... daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen. In Bruchtal gab es das nicht. Oder vielleicht war es Elrond auch nur nicht so unangenehm."

„Nein", sagte Legolas, „Die Hierarchie ist unter Elben nicht so deutlich." Dann fügte er hinzu, „Doch warum bist du hier, und nicht in deinem Palast, wenn es dich so stört?"

„Weil ein gewisser Freund von mir es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hat, mir mitzuteilen, dass er in der Stadt ist. Wenn Arwen nicht unsere tratschenden Küchenmädchen belauscht hätte, wüsste ich es wohl immer noch nicht. Warum hast du uns nicht wenigstens bei deiner Ankunft informieren lassen?"

Legolas zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Wache sagte mir, dass ihr beiden heute den ganzen Tag unabkömmlich wärt und erst morgen zu sprechen."

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass Gimli doch recht hat", grinste Aragorn.

„Gimli?"

„Ja. Du bist doch nur ein dummer Elb."

Legolas' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ja, vielleicht."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. In Gamwichs Gaststube

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**_Disclaimer_**: siehe Kapitel 1

**_A/N_**: Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich persönlich besonders unzufrieden.

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

_4. In Gamwichs Gaststube_

Obwohl Legolas sein Hauptaugenmerk auf die anderen Gäste gerichtet hatte, die nach dem Genuss von mehreren Krügen Bier immer lauter wurden, bemerkte er doch, dass Aragorn ihn musterte. Legolas sah aus, als sei kein Tag seit ihrem letzten Treffen vergangen. Das feine Gesicht eines Grauelfen unter den langen, immer glänzend schimmernden Haaren in den ewig gleichen drei Zöpfen, mit Augen, die immerzu alles zu beobachten schienen und oft mehr sprachen, als der nur allzu oft verschwiegene Mund. Legolas sagte nie etwas, wenn er es nicht für wichtig hielt, das wusste Aragorn. Und doch hätte er jetzt in diesem Moment gerne mit ihm geplaudert. Das Bier hatte auch seine Zunge gelöst und er sehnte sich danach, über all die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre zu sprechen, die sie nicht hatten teilen können.

Doch fühlte Aragorn sich in diesem Moment sehr wohl. Er saß mit gewöhnlichen Menschen in einem gewöhnlichen Gasthaus, trank Bier und neben ihm war sein wahrscheinlich bester Freund. Für einen Moment wurde die Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Leben übermächtig und so griff er nach seinem Bier und prostete Legolas zu.

„Auf die Freundschaft! A thin lain."

Dieser hob ebenfalls seinen Krug und schon ging ein Anstoßen und Prosten durch die ganze Gaststube. Am Nachbartisch schien es eine kleine Aufregung zu geben. Aus dem vorher ruhigen Gespräch wurde ein hektisches Tuscheln und leichtes Schubsen, bis sich einer der Männer erhob und sich Aragorn und Legolas zuwandte.

„Mein Herr...", begann er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und als Aragorn zu ihm aufsah fuhr er zögernd fort, „Wir... wir haben uns gefragt... gefragt, ob Ihr nicht vielleicht, - vorausgesetzt es macht Euch keine Umstände -, dass Ihr..."

Aragorn rollte mit den Augen. „Nun sprecht, Herr. Ich verspreche, Euch nicht den Kopf abzureißen."

Der Mann lächelte gequält. „Nun, wir haben uns gefragt, ob Ihr nicht vielleicht aus dem Ringkrieg berichten könnt. Wir haben hier selten Menschen, die an derartig bedeutungsvollen Ereignissen beteiligt waren und..."

„Und was wollt ihr hören?", fragte Aragorn lachend. „Denn die ganze Geschichte würde wahrlich die ganze Nacht und wohlmöglich noch den nächsten Tag in Anspruch nehmen", sagte er mit einem Blick zu Legolas, der nickte.

Der Mann vom Nachbartisch bekam große Augen. „Seid Ihr der Elb, der einer der neun Gefährten war?"

Legolas nickte wieder und Aragorn bestätigte, „Das ist Legolas, Sohn von Thandruil, aus dem Wald der Grünblätter."

„Verzeiht, dass wir Euch nicht erkannt haben, mein Herr", bat der Mann. „Ihr habt viel für die Menschen in Minas Tirith und besonders in Ithilien getan. Doch werde ich mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, wie jung die Elfen aussehen."

Legolas lächelte, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Aragorn hingegen fragte, „Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Golrad, Golrodins Sohn, mein König."

„Nun, Golrad. Ihr schuldet uns noch eine Antwort."

„Ja... ich..."Unsicher wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, doch auch die zuckten nur mit den Achseln.

Es war die Stimme von Gamwich, die sich über das Schweigen erhob, das den ganzen Raum ergriffen hatte. „Was ich nie verstanden habe, an dieser Geschichte, und worin Ihr vielleicht Licht bringen könnt, mein König, ist die Zusammensetzung der Gefährten. Menschen, Halblinge, ein Zwerg und ein Elb? Und das zu der Zeit?"

Aragorn wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er das Schieben und Räumen in der Gaststube bemerkte und nur wenig später saßen alle Gäste in einem großen Kreis zusammen, um der Geschichte zu lauschen. Golrad hatte Recht gehabt, in guten Zeiten wie diesen gab es kaum Menschen, die von großen Ereignissen zu berichten wussten, und so waren sie alle gespannt auf das, was ihr König zu erzählen hatte. Ihr König, der hier in der Gaststube gar nicht so königlich schien. Und der Elb neben ihm, der so ruhig und schweigsam war und dabei so freundlich dreinschaute, dass man ihm kaum zutraute, schon so viel erlebt zu haben.

So war es denn auch Aragorn, der schließlich begann. „Es waren wahrlich andere Zeiten, in denen die Völker Mittelerdes nicht immer freundschaftlich miteinander umgingen. Doch die Bedrohung, die von Sauron und dem Einen Ring ausging, war so groß, dass sie alle betraf, egal ob Mensch oder Halbling, ob Elb oder Zwerg. Deswegen hatte Elrond Vertreter aller Völker nach Bruchtal kommen lassen, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten."

„Ein weiser Mann, dieser Elrond", nickte einer der Männer in der Runde und viele stimmten ihm zu.

Aragorn aber lächelte und sagte, „Der weiseste von allen."

Legolas kannte diesen sehnsüchtigen Blick, der jetzt die Züge seines Freundes verdunkelte. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Mann, der so viele Jahre lang sein Vater gewesen war und der dann, als er schließlich sein Schicksal angenommen hatte, zu den unsterblichen Ufern gesegelt war und ihn und Arwen alleine zurückließ.

„Stimmt es, dass Ihr bei ihm gelebt habt?", fragte Lore vorsichtig und der König nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, das habe ich. Er war ein Freund meiner Eltern und hat mich nach ihrem Tod bei sich aufgenommen."

„Wie ist es in Bruchtal?", fragte der Mann, der Elrond zuvor als weise bezeichnet hatte.

„Ein bisschen wie in Ithilien", versuchte Aragorn zu erklären. „Bruchtal ist eigentlich sehr klein, nur wenige Elben lebten dort, inmitten einer Natur, wie man sie sich schöner und überwältigender kaum vorstellen kann. Elrond war sehr gastfreundlich, immer wieder kamen Reisende zu Besuch, die von den Dingen erzählten, die sie erlebt hatten und die in ihrer Heimat geschehen waren. Bei allen war Elrond als Ratgeber geschätzt. Er verstand es, Imladris zu einem wundervoll abgeschotteten Platz zu machen und trotzdem zu wissen, was in Mittelerde vor sich ging."

„Warum sprecht Ihr in der Vergangenheit?", kam die Frage.

Aragorn sah Legolas an, der den Blick erwiderte, seinem Freund jedoch keine Hilfe sein konnte. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Elrond selbst hat gesagt, dass das Zeitalter der Elben vorüber sei und das der Menschen begonnen habe. Kurz nach dem Ringkrieg hat er zusammen mit Celeborn und Galadriel und Gandalf, der hier sicher vielen noch ein Begriff ist, Mittelerde verlassen und ist, wie es bei den Elben üblich ist, nach Westen gesegelt."

„Dann ist Bruchtal heute verlassen?", fragte Lore.

„Nein", antwortete Aragorn kopfschüttelnd. „Verlassen ist es nicht. Noch immer leben Elben dort, aber nur noch wenige und sie halten sich aus allem heraus, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Doch versuchen sie, Bruchtal und seine Zauber zu bewahren, denn Elrond hat im Laufe seines Lebens unzählige Dinge von unschätzbarem Wert gesammelt, die dort ausgestellt sind."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Gemälde, Teppiche, aber auch Waffen aus längst gekämpften Kriegen, solche Dinge eben. Ein Gang durch die Mauern lässt einen ehrfürchtig verstummen vor der Geschichte, die diese Exponate zu berichten haben. Solltet Ihr je die Gelegenheit haben, nach Bruchtal zu kommen, dann seht sie Euch an."

„Warum habt Ihr Bruchtal verlassen, wenn Ihr es in so hohen Tönen preist?", fragte jemand.

Achselzuckend versuchte Aragorn zu antworten. „Ich war jung. So gerne ich auch in Bruchtal gelebt habe, so war ich als Mensch unter den Elben doch auch immer ein Fremder. Ich zog aus, um das Abenteuer zu suchen, lebte als Waldläufer im Norden, dort, wo meine Vorfahren einst herkamen."

„Aber Ihr seid nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt?"

„Ja, oft. Letzten Endes war es mein Zuhause und dorthin kehrt man doch immer wieder zurück, wenn man die Möglichkeit hat, oder nicht?"

Die Menschen in der Gaststube nickten.

„So auch, als Elrond den Rat einberufen hat, der über den Verbleib des Einen Ringes zu entscheiden hatte."

„Ah", rief Gamwich. „Jetzt kommen wir zum Thema. Möchte noch jemand ein Bier?"

Während die Gäste noch Bier orderten, lehnte sich der König in seinem Stuhl zurück, warf Legolas einen Blick zu und fuhr fort, von den damaligen Ereignissen zu berichten. Es verging Stunde um Stunde, bis er beschloss, dass es genug sei und Zeit, in den Palast zurückzukehren.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. Auf dem Weg zum Palast

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**Disclaimer**: _siehe Kapitel 1_

**A/N:** _Ja, ich lebe noch. Nach langer Zeit geht es hier doch mal weiter. Lasst mich wissen, ob es die Mühe wert ist. ;-)_

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

**5. Auf dem Weg zum Palast**

Auf Aragorns Zügen lag immer noch ein Lächeln, das in erster Linie Lore galt, die das Geld, das er ihr für den Abend und Legolas' nun doch nicht genutztes Zimmer gegeben hatte, nicht hatte annehmen wollen und in zweiter Linie dem ganzen Abend, denn er fühlte sich wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn dunkle Gedanken an ihm nagten.

„Du bist glücklich, doch Schatten ziehen herauf", sagte Legolas neben ihm. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja", nickte sein Freund und dann verschwand sein Lächeln. „Ich komme viel zu selten aus meinem Palast heraus. Kein Wunder, dass die Menschen so seltsam auf mich reagieren, wenn ich für sie derart unerreichbar geworden bin, ein König, der immer nur regiert und sich nie für die einfachen Freuden und das wirkliche Leben der Menschen interessiert."

„Du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben", sagte Legolas. „Du hast eine große Aufgabe und diese zu erfüllen bedarf es deiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit. Doch wenn es dies ist, was du möchtest, wenn du mit den Menschen hier reden willst, dann hast du noch genug Zeit es zu tun."

Aragorn zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Es ist alles nur eine Frage dessen, was man als wichtiger erachtet. Doch sag mir, mein Freund, warum ist das Ansehen des Obersten bei den Menschen und den Elben so unterschiedlich?"

Legolas sah ihn an, und obwohl nur der Mond und die Sterne über der Stadt schienen, konnte Aragorn doch in seinen Augen sehen, dass er die Antwort auch nicht kannte.

„Manchmal denke ich, dass ich zu lange bei den Elben gelebt habe, um den Menschen ein guter König zu sein." Die Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, für menschliche Ohren kaum zu hören, doch Legolas' Elbenohren verstanden jedes Wort.

Was war nur geschehen, dass Elessar so an sich zweifelte? Ja, er hatte immer Zweifel gehabt, hatte sich jahrzehntelang vor seinem Schicksal versteckt und auch, als er sich längst als der Führer bewiesen hatte, hatte es Elronds Überzeugung gebraucht, dass er das neu geschmiedete Schwert genommen und unter dem Banner des Königs von Gondor in die Schlacht gezogen war. Elrond. Ja, vielleicht war es mehr als die Sehnsucht eines Sohnes nach seinem Vater, die vorhin schon über Aragorns Gesicht gezogen war. Vielleicht war es vielmehr das Verlangen, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihm bei seiner Aufgabe als König helfen konnte. Aber all die Alten und Weisen waren über das Meer gesegelt. Elrond, Galadriel und Celeborn. Selbst Gandalf hatte Mittelerde verlassen.

Und er selbst hatte sich seit Jahren nicht blicken lassen, obwohl er gewusste hatte, wie beschäftigt Aragorn sein musste und dass es ihm unmöglich war, zu kommen. Doch er war in den Düsterwald, der dann bereits Eryn Lasgalen genannt wurde, zurückgekehrt, als in Minas Tirith und Ithilien alles zum Besten bestellt war und er die Verantwortung in fähige Hände hatte abgeben können. Doch nicht für alle war es so einfach. Aragorn war geblieben und alle außer Arwen hatten ihn allein gelassen.

„Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber", sagte Legolas schließlich langsam und bedächtig, „und die Zeit der Menschen ist gekommen. So haben Elrond und Galadriel es vorhergesehen und so ist es eingetreten. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Elben, doch die Zahl der Menschen nimmt ständig zu. Das ist dein Verdienst, denn sie fürchten weder Hunger noch Armut, weder Seuchen noch Verbrechen. Du bist das Bindeglied zwischen der alten und der neuen Welt, Elessar. Sei stolz darauf, dass du in beiden Welten zu Hause bist und zweifele deswegen nicht an dir, denn es macht dich nicht schwach, sondern stark."

Verwundert blieb Aragorn stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund, der es ihm gleichtat. Er sah wahrhaftig aus wie immer. Die einfache braune Tunika, sein Bogen und sein gefüllter Köcher sowie seine beiden Dolche zusammen mit seinem Gepäck auf dem Rücken. Und doch schien ihm hier, in der Dunkelheit auf den Straßen von Minas Tirith, dass er sich verändert hätte. Die ihm eigene Aura, die Elben immer viel deutlicher zu umgeben schien als Menschen, schien geradezu zu leuchten, als er die mit Bedacht gewählten Worte sprach. Für einen Moment ließ er dies alles einfach auf sich wirken. Legolas', dessen silberblonde Haare im Mondlicht zu schimmern schienen, diese Würde, die ihn plötzlich umgab und die Worte, die er gesprochen hatte. Worte, die er, wie er sich eingestand, zu hören nötig gehabt hatte, denn noch während Legolas sprach, rückte alles wieder an seinen Platz. Alles hatte seine Ordnung im Universum, seine Ordnung und seinen Platz. Genau diese Ordnung hatte Legolas gerade wieder hergestellt und ihm seinen Platz gezeigt. So, wie Elrond es früher getan hatte, wenn er an sich gezweifelt hatte. Wenn er damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass die Elben ihn immer als Mensch und die Menschen immer als Elben zu sehen schienen.

„Hannon le", bedankte er sich leise und sah dabei fest in die dunkelblauen Augen seines Freundes, in denen sich die Sterne widerspiegelten, doch Legolas lächelte nur sanft und als er den Blick erwiderte, gab er im Stillen ein Versprechen ab. Wenn niemand sonst Aragorn helfen konnte, die Bürde zu tragen, damit er ein guter König sein konnte, dann würde er es tun. Dann würde er kommen und nach seinem Freund sehen, damit dieser wieder die Hoffnung in sich tragen würde, die ihm einst seinen Namen gegeben hatte.

Aragorn schien zu verstehen, denn auch er lächelte und als Legolas ihn sanft am Arm fasste und seinen alten elbischen Namen wisperte, fühlte er sich wieder frei von dunklen Schatten.

„Estel."

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie die höchste Ebene der Stadt erreichten. Der weiße Baum stand in voller Pracht vor dem Palast, das war in der Dunkelheit selbst von Menschenaugen auszumachen. Legolas wollte schon auf den Eingang des Palastes zumarschieren, als Aragorn ihn aufhielt.

„Nein, bitte, lass uns noch einen Moment hier draußen bleiben."

Legolas nickte und folgte seinem Freund bis an die Mauer, auf die sie sich beide setzten. Aragorn ließ die Tasche, die er für seinen Freund getragen hatte, von der Schulter gleiten und setzte sich seitlich auf die Mauer, die Füße auf dem Boden, doch Legolas schwang seine Beine über die Mauer und ließ sie auf der tief abfallenden Seite hinunterbaumeln. Sein Gepäck hatte er ebenfalls auf den Boden gestellt, nur seine Waffen trug er noch. Er sah zur Seite und musterte seinen Freund, der gedankenverloren über den Platz sah, auf dem einst seine Krönung zelebriert worden war.

„Denkst du oft an die Zeit?", fragte er.

„Ja", gab Aragorn zu. „Eigentlich schon. Es scheint mir heute schon so lange her, und doch erinnert mich dieser Ort immer daran. Die Felder von Pellenor erinnern an die Schlacht und der Platz hier oben an die Feierlichkeiten und das Wiedersehen mit Arwen."

„Hörst du manchmal von den anderen?"

„Sam schreibt manchmal. Die Dinge scheinen wieder gut um das Auenland bestellt zu sein. Er kümmert sich sehr, seit er Bürgermeister geworden ist."

„Du hast erlassen, dass kein Mensch das Auenland betreten darf", grinste Legolas. „Dann darf ich hinein und du nicht?"

Auch Aragorn grinste. „Ja, Elben schließt das aus. Aber ich denke, dass sie mich trotzdem hineinlassen, wenn ich einmal vorbeischauen möchte. Sag, hast du gehört, dass Pippin geheiratet hat?"

„Pip? Sollte es tatsächlich ein weibliches Geschöpf in Mittelerde geben, das es mit ihm aushält? Nein, das hatte ich noch nicht gehört. Ich werde ihm meine Glückwünsche überbringen lassen."

„Ihr Name ist Juweline und sie scheint das Juwel zu sein, das er braucht. Hast du von Gimli gehört?"

Legolas' heiterer Blick verdunkelte sich ein wenig. „Nein, schon seit Monaten nicht. Ist er noch immer Herr über die glitzernden Grotten?"

„Ja, das ist er. Hat er dir nicht von Anfang an erklärt, wie langsam der Prozess sein würde, der diese Grotten noch schöner machen würde? Stur wie er ist, denke ich nicht, dass er sie jemals freiwillig verlassen wird. Und ich denke nicht, dass Éomer ihn und seine Mannen aus Helms Klamm vertreiben wird."

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wird er nicht. Ebenso wenig wie Faramir oder du die Elben aus Ithilien vertreiben werdet. Und doch gehören sie nicht zu deinem Volk."

Aragorn, der hinunter auf die Stadt gesehen hatte, hob seinen Blick und sah Legolas einen Moment prüfend an.

„Bist du deswegen nach Minas Tirith gekommen? Weil du nach den Elben in Ithilien sehen willst?"

Er sah den blonden Haarschopf nicken, doch Legolas' Augen erwiderten seinen Blick nicht. Jeder andere hätte dies als ein belangloses Ausweichen aufgefasst, doch nicht Aragorn. Er kannte seinen Freund lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nie einen Blick unbeantwortet ließ, wenn er nicht etwas zu verbergen hatte. Die Elben in Ithilien waren offensichtlich nicht der einzige Grund für den überraschenden Besuch.

Doch wenn Legolas nicht darüber sprechen wollte, dann würde er keine Fragen stellen.

„Reite doch auf dem Rückweg über Helms Klamm und sieh nach Gimli. Du könntest außerdem den Fangorn Wald besuchen", schlug er stattdessen vor, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, das könnte ich."

Plötzlich wurde Legolas ganz still und konzentrierte Spannung erfasste seinen Körper. Seine Augen wanderten hin und her und er schien auf etwas zu lauschen. Dann aber löste sich die Spannung und ein Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht, und noch während er sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Palastes nickte, sagte er, „Arwen."

Aragorn rutschte von der Mauer und ging auf seine Frau zu, während Legolas noch sein Gepäck zusammenraffte, um es ihm gleichzutun. Und so kam es, dass selbst Legolas' scharfen Elbenaugen das kleine Bündel entging, das Arwen unter dem Umhang trug, den sie über ihr Kleid geworfen hatte. Daher begrüßte er sie erfreut und sprang vor Schreck fast zurück, als sich das Bündel bewegte.

Aragorn aber lachte nur und griff danach. „Willst du nicht guten Tag sagen, Legolas? Darf ich dir Amrún vorstellen?"

Er zog ein wenig die Decke, die seine kleine Tochter wärmte, aus ihrem Gesicht und hielt seinen ganzen Stolz Legolas hin. Der hatte sich schnell von seinem Schrecken erholt, ließ sein Gepäck fallen und nahm das Bündel vorsichtig auf den Arm.

„Bei Iluvatar, sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte er verzückt. Sanft fuhr er ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange und lächelte, als sie ihn mit großen blauen Augen müde lächelnd ansah. Unter dem dunklen, weichen, flaumigen Haar lugten zwei winzige blattförmige Ohren hervor und beinahe fassungslos küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Mae gowannen, tariena tithen. Du bist die bezauberndste Halbelbin, die mir je zu Gesicht gekommen ist, Amrún Elessariell. Du strahlst wahrhaftig wie ein Sonnenaufgang."

Dann sah er von Arwen zu Aragorn, die beide verliebt auf ihr kleines Töchterchen blickten, die kaum mehr als zwei Wochen alt sein konnte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung...", stammelte Legolas, bis er sich schließlich seiner Manieren entsann. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich freue mich sehr für euch."

Aragorn lachte leise, „Das konntest du ja auch nicht. Ich habe am Tag nach ihrer Geburt einen Boten nach Eryn Lasgalen geschickt, um es dir zu berichten, doch der wird wohl nicht vor nächster Woche dort eintreffen. Aber glaube mir, wir freuen uns auch. Und dass du hergefunden hast, freut mich fast ebenso." Dann nickte er in Richtung Palast. „Komm, lass uns hinein gehen, die Kleine sollte längst schlafen."

Er nahm wieder die Tasche, während Legolas noch Amrún vorsichtig an Arwen zurückgab, bevor er den Teil des Gepäckes nahm, den Aragorn für ihn hatte stehen lassen.

Als er nach der kleinen Familie vor ihm den Palast betrat, stutzte er. Vieles hatte sich hier verändert, seit er das letzte Mal, kurz nach Aragorns Krönung hier gewesen war. Die kalten steinernen Wände waren mit Stoffen behangen und Bildern bemalt, so dass aus der einst beängstigend wirkenden Halle ein freundlicher Saal geworden war. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem Königspaar durch einen Vorhang in die Privaträume und blieb erneut erstaunt stehen. Noch viel deutlicher war der Unterschied hier zu sehen und spüren und als er seine Freunde im Gang vor sich anhalten und nach ihm umdrehen sah, wusste er, warum. Zur Zeit, als Denethor mit seinen Söhnen hier gelebt hatte, hatte etwas ganz Wesentliches gefehlt: Die Liebe, die die drei, die jetzt hier lebten, füreinander und für das Land und die Menschen empfanden, schien auf das Gebäude übergegangen zu sein und hatte aus dem Palast ein Heim gemacht.

Arwen sagte in der ihr typischen leisen Art, „Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer oben richten lassen. Es ist auf demselben Flur wie unseres."

„Ich denke, es wir dir gefallen", fügte Aragorn hinzu und ging als erster die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen öffnete er die erste Tür auf der linken Seite und ließ Legolas eintreten. In dem Raum brannten Lampen und erhellten ihn mit ihrem flackernden Licht, das sich in der großen Fensterscheibe an der Nordseite des Zimmers spiegelte. Aber nicht nur dort, auch in der Decke war ein Fenster eingelassen, wie der Elbe erstaunt feststellte. Auf der Fensterbank standen einige Töpfe mit Blumen und in der Ecke ein Baum, der schon fast bis an die Zimmerdecke ragte. Diese Pflanzen verliehen dem Raum den Geruch, der Legolas an Ithilien erinnerte, doch die Bilder an den innenliegenden Wänden erinnerten ihn an etwas anderes. Lothlorien.

„Und?", fragte Aragorn, doch das wissende Lächeln spielte bereits um seine Mundwinkel.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte Legolas leise. „Es scheint, als sei man zugleich drinnen und draußen. Als sei dieser Raum für..."

„...Elben gemacht", ergänzte Arwen. „Das ist er auch."

Aragorn erklärte, „Wir haben zu Beginn beide hier keinen Schlaf finden können. So viel Stein, so wenig Licht und so wenig Grün. Da haben wir unser Schlafzimmer umgebaut und in dem Zuge auch dieses Zimmer erneuert. Unseren Gästen soll es schließlich nicht so gehen, wie einst uns."

„Das wird es nicht", sagte Legolas. „Der Raum ist wundervoll. Und obwohl ich wahrlich gerne in den Bäumen schlafe, freue ich mich doch auf eine Nacht in einem Bett."

„Sie sei dir gegönnt. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Gute Nacht."

Arwen nickte, doch Aragorn seufzte laut, „So Amrún will." Dann schloss er die Tür und ließ seinen Freund alleine, der nur noch seine Sachen abstellte und aus seiner Tunika schlüpfte, ehe er sich müde auf das Bett legte und sogleich einschlief.


	6. Ein Tag unter Freunden

**WEISSE MÖWEN**

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Nein, bitte keine Vermisstenmeldungen aufgeben. Ich bin noch da und die Geschickte auch. Nur mit der Zeit zum Schreiben hapert es wie üblich. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem. ;-)

**Teil I: Drei Freunde**

**6. Ein Tag unter Freunden**

Als Legolas am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es noch früh, gerade dämmerte der Morgen, und doch fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeruht als hätte er viele Stunden länger geschlafen.

Leise, wie es für Elben typisch war, verließ er den Palast, um in dem Garten etwas spazieren zu gehen. Als er etwas später zurückkehrte, traf er Aragorn und Arwen, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstücken waren.

„Guten Morgen", grüßten ihn die beiden.

„Guten Morgen."

„Leistest du uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft?", fragte Arwen.

„Ja, gerne", nickte er und folgte den beiden in das Speisezimmer.

Dort fragte Aragorn, als er das Brot herumreichte, „Hast du Pläne für den Tag?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja. Ich möchte gleich nach Ithilien weiterreisen, ehe ich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehre und vielleicht noch einige Tage hier verbringen kann."

Erstaunt ließ Aragorn das Brot sinken. „Du willst gleich weiterreisen? Wir hatten doch noch gar keine Zeit..."

„Ich bin spätestens morgen wieder hier", unterbrach der Elb seinen alten Freund ruhig, dem die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Arwen sah von einem zum anderen und sagte dann, „Ihr habt euch so lange nicht gesehen, glaubst du nicht, Estel, dass du es noch einen weiteren Tag aushalten kannst?"

Eigentlich wollte Aragorn widersprechen, doch die ruhige dunkle Stimme seiner Frau beruhigte ihn schnell und er nickte. „Ja, du hast Recht. Es fällt mir nur schwer, dich schon wieder ziehen zu lassen. Soll ich dich vielleicht nach Ithilien begleiten?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber ich möchte sehen, was aus den Elben geworden ist, ob sie sich wohlfühlen, und es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich das alleine tun könnte."

„Gewiss", nickte Aragorn. „Dann bleibe ich hier und wir werden dich zurückerwarten. Wann willst du aufbrechen?"

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück."

„Nimm wenigstens etwas Proviant mit", bat Arwen und winkte sogleich nach einem der Küchenmädchen.

Legolas war beinahe gerührt, als das Mädchen nur wenig später mit einem gefüllten Beutel zurückkam und ihn ihm übergab.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatte er den Beutel zusammen mit seinem übrigen Gepäck auf Aranells Rücken verstaut und führte den Schimmel zum Stadttor, Aragorn neben ihm.

„Und du willst wirklich alleine reisen?", fragte der König Gondors erneut.

Legolas nickte nur als Antwort und stieg wortlos auf.

„Dann bleibt mir nur, dir eine gute Reise zu wünschen", sagte Aragorn und sah, wie sein Freund zum Abschied nickte und sein Pferd mit einigen Worten antrieb. Wenig später sah man ihn mit wehenden Haaren über die Felder Pellenors galoppieren.

Während Legolas in Richtung Osten ritt, kehrte Aragorn in den Palast zurück und nahm schweren Herzens die alltägliche Arbeit wieder auf. An seiner Ruhe und Bestimmtheit, mit der er Entscheidungen traf, hatte sich auch heute nichts geändert, und so war es nur Arwen, die von allen Anwesenden im Palast sah, dass König Elessar das Herz heute viel schwerer war als sonst. War sie es doch gewesen, die ihm die Nachricht von der Ankunft Legolas' überbracht hatte und als erste das Strahlen gesehen hatte, das plötzlich von innen aus ihm herauszukommen schien. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie ihren Mann mit seinen Terminen alleine und ging mit Amrún hinaus.

Legolas hatte inzwischen Osgiliath passiert und Nordithilien erreicht. Die meisten Elben waren ihm nach dem Ringkrieg nach Nordithilien gefolgt, in das Gebiet bis zum Emyn Arnen, während Faramir und die Menschen Gondors eher Südithilien bevölkerten. Wie selbstverständlich hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit Elben und Menschen gemischt und auf seiner Reise sah Legolas das, was er immer hatte sehen wollen. Junge Halbelben, noch Kinder, die froh und unbekümmerten auf den Feldern und in den Wäldern spielten. Das Volk der Elben hatte seit über zweitausend Jahren keine Kinder mehr hervorgebracht, wohlwissend, dass ihre Zeit zu Ende ging, und umso glücklicher machte es ihn, hier ihr Erbe weitergegeben zu sehen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis er sein Ziel, eine Elbensiedlung am Fuße des Schattengebirges, erreichte.

Aragorn kam es währenddessen so vor, als würde der Tag überhaupt nicht zu Ende gehen. Schließlich entschloss er sich, sich und dem obersten Wachmann, seinem letzten Termin an dem Tag, einen Gefallen zu tun und sagte das Gespräch ab. Der Wachmann, erfreut über den frühen Feierabend, verschwand schnell und Aragorn eilte hinter ihm aus dem Palast und machte sich auf die Suche nach Arwen und Amrún. Er fand die beiden in der Ecke des Gartens, der zum Palast gehörte, von der aus man einen guten Blick über die Ebene von Pellenor hatte und fast bis Osgiliath sehen konnte. Arwen selbst hatte viel Arbeit in den Garten gesteckt und ihm zu wahrer Pracht verholfen. Überall wuchsen Blumen und Sträucher und eine hohe Hecke verbarg die Anwesenden vor neugierigen Blicken, ohne jedoch die herrliche Aussicht einzuschränken.

Arwens Blick schien gedankenverloren in die Ferne zu schweifen, kehrte jedoch schnell ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als Amrún erste Greifübungen machte und obwohl es ihr noch nicht so recht gelang, sich doch in den Haaren ihrer Mutter verhakte und kräftig zog.

Lachend versuchte Arwen die Umklammerung zu lösen und auch Aragorn musste lachen, als er das Bild vor sich betrachtete. Er grüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich neben sie in das Gras.

„Seid ihr ganz alleine?", fragte er.

Arwen nickte. „Ich habe dem Mädchen frei gegeben und die Wache zurück in den Palast geschickt. Auch wenn du nicht bei uns sein kannst, will ich nicht ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten umgeben sein, die sicher nur unser Bestes wollen, mir aber den Raum zum Atmen nehmen. Verzeih."

Aragorn lächelte und schob die dunkle Haarsträhne, die Amrún zerzaust hatte, wieder auf Arwens Rücken. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, wie so oft völlig eingenommen von ihrer Schönheit und fasziniert, dass sie wirklich entschieden hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben. „Ú-moe edaved, Arwen. Wenn du deinen Raum brauchst, dann nimm ihn dir."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie. „Bist du schon fertig?"

„Für heute ja. Ich habe den Hauptmann nach Hause geschickt."

Arwen schien mit ihren blauen Augen direkt in seine Seele zu sehen, als sie fragte, „Legolas?"

„Ja", nickte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit uns passiert ist. Erst sehen wir uns so lange nicht, hören gar nichts voneinander, dann taucht er hier auf, ohne sich bei uns zu melden und reist schon am nächsten Tag weiter. Ja, ich weiß, er will morgen wieder hier sein, aber trotzdem... Ich verstehe es nicht."

Arwen drehte sich um, Amrún immer noch auf ihrem Schoß, so dass sie Aragorn jetzt gegenüber saß. Der Rock ihres langen blauen Kleides war etwas hochgerutscht und so konnte Aragorn sehen, dass sie keine Schuhe trug, was ihn zu einem Lächeln veranlasste. Manche Dinge schienen sich nie zu ändern.

Mit einer Graziösität, wie sie nur den Elben eigen ist, fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand übers Haar und legte sie schließlich auf seine Wange. „Es hat sich vieles verändert. Ihr habt euch verändert. Ihr habt nicht mehr alle Zeit der Welt und die Freiheit, zu tun und zu lassen, was ihr wollt. Du hast ein Volk, dass zu dir als seinem König aufsieht, du hast hier Verpflichtungen, die es dir nicht immer erlauben, einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um mit deinem Freund jagen zu gehen oder Abenteuer zu suchen. Und genauso wie du hier Verpflichtungen hast, hat auch Legolas sie. Er hat Ithilien damals nicht ohne Grund verlassen und ist nach Eryn Lasgalen zurückgekehrt. Auch auf ihn haben dort Aufgaben gewartet, die er nicht einfach wieder im Stich lassen konnte."

Nachdenklich wanderte Aragorns Blick von Arwen zu Amrún, die zu quengeln begonnen hatte und offensichtlich auf seinen Arm wollte. Arwen reichte ihm seine Tochter und als er sie gemütlich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, sagte er, „Du hast sicherlich recht. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren oft gedacht, dass ich einmal nach Legolas sehen sollte, aber ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft. Sicher, vielleicht hätte ich mir einfach etwas mehr Mühe geben müssen, und dann hätte ich eine Lösung gefunden, aber welchen Sinn hat es, da jetzt noch drüber nachzudenken. Die Zukunft ist es, die zählt, und in ihr will ich versuchen, Legolas wieder der Freund zu sein, der ich war, als wir noch gemeinsam durch die Wälder Mittelerdes streiften. Doch sag, weißt du auch, warum er so plötzlich weiterreisen musste? Warum gab er uns nicht die Chance, die versäumte Zeit aufzuholen?"

„Ich denke, er wird sie euch noch geben", sagte Arwen ruhig und sanft. „Der Besuch in Ithilien ist wahrscheinlich genauso Pflicht, wie die Dinge, die euch vorher voneinander getrennt haben. Wenn er morgen zurückkehrt und er eurer Freundschaft dann immer noch keine Zeit gibt, dann solltest du dir Sorgen machen. Doch vertrau mir, Legolas liegt an dir genauso viel wie dir an ihm."

Aragorns Blick schien sich bei ihren Worten etwas aufzuhellen und schließlich sah er liebevoll lächelnd zu ihr hinüber. „Was bist du doch nur für eine kluge Frau", schmunzelte er.

Auch über ihr Gesicht ging ein Lächeln und sie sagte, „Klug genug, bei dir zu bleiben."

Die beiden blieben noch eine Weile mit ihrer Tochter in dem Garten, ehe sie in den Palast zurückkehrten und gemeinsam zu Abend aßen.

Der nächste Morgen verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und auch das Tagesgeschäft schien Aragorn zu langweilen, so dass er beinahe erfreut aufsah, als eine der Wachen in eine Besprechung hereinplatzte und ihm leise meldete, dass „der Elb" in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sei.

Aragorn gelang es, seine Ungeduld in königlicher Manier noch etwas zu zügeln und zumindest diesen Termin zu beenden, ehe er einen seiner Berater beauftragte, alle weiteren Themen des Tages selbst wahrzunehmen oder zu verschieben, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Legolas machte, der inzwischen den Palast erreicht haben musste.

Er fand ihn schließlich auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Legolas!", rief er ihm nach.

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an. „Man sagte mir, du habest den ganzen Tag Termine?"

Der König grinste nur und ein seinen Augen spielte eine für ihn so untypische Leichtigkeit. „Die habe ich delegiert. Wenn du willst, können wir den Rest des Tages gemeinsam verbringen."

Legolas beantwortete Aragorns Leichtigkeit mit einem für ihn ebenso untypischen Sarkasmus und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, „König Elessar von Gondor delegiert seine Termine, um den Rest des Tages mit mir zu verbringen? Da denkt man doch, ich habe es weit gebracht."

Aragorn rollte gespielt mit den Augen, legte dann aber seine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter. „Was denkst du? Soll ich dir eine kleine Stadtführung geben? Es hat sich viel verändert."

Legolas nickte. „Einiges davon habe ich schon gesehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, du kennst noch einige Ecken mehr.

Der Rest des Tages schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Als die beiden Freunde mit einiger Verspätung zum Abendessen erschienen, hatten sie all die Stellen der Stadt besichtigt, die Aragorn in den letzten Jahren besonders ans Herz gewachsen waren. Sie hatten mit einigen Menschen gesprochen, die ihren König erkannt hatten und sich mit der einen oder anderen Sache an in wandten, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte man sie in Ruhe gelassen und ihnen die Zeit gegeben, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und über das zu sprechen, was in den letzten Jahren fern vom anderen passiert war.

Arwen lachte nur, ganz im Gegensatz zum Koch, der um sein Essen bangte, als die beiden lachend in den Speisesaal des Palastes gepoltert kamen. Aragorn musste dem Koch mehrmals versichern, dass wenn das Essen tatsächlich gelitten hätte, was er sich natürlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, er alle Schuld auf sich nehmen würde.

Aragorn sollte recht behalten, das Essen war vorzüglich, und die beiden plauderten weiter, dieses Mal zusammen mit Arwen, die, wie die beiden sich schnell erinnerten, schon in den frühen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft, immer wieder aufgetaucht war und eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

Arwen, erinnert an ihr erstes Treffen mit Aragorn, ließ sich von den beiden anstecken und vergaß, ebenso wie Legolas, ihre elbische Zurückhaltung und erzählte, wie sehr der Mann sie von Anfang an beeindruckt hatte, auch wenn sie es damals natürlich nicht hatte zugeben wollen und sein Werben genossen hatte.

Lachend beschwerte sich Aragorn, dass sie es ihm wirklich nicht leicht gemacht hatte und dass er lange Zweifel hatte, ehe sie zueinander gefunden hatten.

„Und dann hast du doch auf meinen Vater gehört?", fragte Arwen kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe tagelang nicht verstanden, warum du mir plötzlich weismachen wolltest, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sei. Bis Ada dann plötzlich auch auf mich einzureden begann, mich überreden wollte, Mittelerde zu verlassen."

Legolas, der den Erzählungen lächelnd gelauscht hatte, sah von Arwen zu Aragorn und sagte, „Ihr wisst, welches Glück ihr gehabt habt, oder?"

Aragorn griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und nickte, „Ja, das wissen wir. Und wir haben es immer noch."

„Ja, das habt ihr. Doch wer es schafft, sich Elronds drängenden Worten zu widersetzen, der hat in Mittelerde wahrscheinlich nichts mehr zu fürchten."

Verliebt sahen Aragorn und Arwen sich an und Legolas erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Der Tag von Aragorns Krönung, hier in Minas Tirith. Arwens Unsicherheit, ob Mittelerde nicht zu verlassen die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war und das ungläubige Erstaunen in Aragorns Augen, dass sie noch da war und dass Elrond ihnen seinen Segen zu geben schien.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerung loszuwerden und sagte, „Trinken wir auf die Liebe. Dass sie jeden in Mittelerde so glücklich macht wie euch."

„Besonders dich, meinen Freund", lachte Aragorn. „Lange ist es her, dass ich dich von Frauen habe reden hören."

„Und ebenso lange wird es auch noch einmal dauern", entgegnete Legolas lachend, ehe er aufstand und sich verabschiedete.

„Gute Nacht", nickte er.

„Gute Nacht", wünschten auch Aragorn und Arwen. „Wirst du morgen in der Stadt bleiben?", fügte der König dann noch hinzu.

Legolas nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das werde ich. Sei unbesorgt."


End file.
